


Wet Harvesting

by Alisanne



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-02-01
Updated: 2009-02-01
Packaged: 2018-02-09 15:00:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 161
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1987263
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alisanne/pseuds/Alisanne





	Wet Harvesting

Title: Wet Harvesting  
Author: [](http://alisanne.insanejournal.com/profile)[**alisanne**](http://alisanne.insanejournal.com/)  
Word Count: 100  
Rating: PG  
Written for [](http://asylums.insanejournal.com/snarry100/profile)[**snarry100**](http://asylums.insanejournal.com/snarry100/)'s Challenge #147: Stormy Weather  
Warning(s): None  
A/N: Harry keep his end of the bargain in his own way.  
Beta: [](http://sevfan.insanejournal.com/profile)[**sevfan**](http://sevfan.insanejournal.com/)  
Disclaimer: The characters contained herein are not mine. No money is being made from this fiction, which is presented for entertainment purposes only.

  
~

Wet Harvesting

~

“It’s raining,” Harry whinged.

Severus glared. “Harvesting fluxweed is best accomplished during stormy weather, as I have explained.”

“We’ll get wet,” Harry tried. “Let’s stay in and snuggle.”

“When have you ever known me to snuggle?” Severus scoffed. “Stop complaining and put on your cloak. You agreed to assist me.”

Grumbling, Harry nonetheless got dressed, slogging out into the night after Severus. They located the fluxweed, and, as Severus bent over, collecting samples, Harry eyed his arse.

“Potter!” Severus cried as Harry tackled him.

“At least I saved the fluxweed,” Harry murmured before his mouth was too full to speak.

~


End file.
